Une journée chez les Weasley
by lauraa77
Summary: - … Charlie. Dit Ginny en se retournant vers son frère. - Charlie ? Demanda Harry, perdu. - Charlie. Sourit Hermione. - Non, Charlie? S'exclama George en regardant son frère.


Aujourd'hui était un jour d'été ordinaire chez les Weasley. Harry et Hermione habitaient chez eux depuis la fin de la guerre et donc depuis plus de deux ans. Molly et Arthur n'avaient pas voulu les laisser habiter seuls tant qu'ils n'auraient pas une vie stable. Heureusement ou non, il leur restait encore plus d'an d'étude avant de travailler.

Ron allait travailler au ministère dans le département des jeux et sport, Harry au département de la coopération magique internationale et Hermione au contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques pour cela ils effectuaient plusieurs stages et Hermione était même partit en Roumanie pendant une semaine pour les Dragons. Molly en avait profité pour lui donner un énorme sac à donner à son fils, Charlie.

-Bon j'y vais ! S'exclama Ronald. Eleanor va m'attendre sinon.

- Tu vas encore avec elle ? Demanda Hermione en levant la tête de mon livre.

- Et bien oui, pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème ? Lui demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

- Ron, souffla-t-elle en attirant le regard de toute la famille sur eux, tu passes tout ton temps avec elle et tu négliges ta famille et tes amis.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, hein ? En fait tu es simplement jalouse ! Lui dit-il mauvais.

- Pardon ? S'exclama la brune, choquée.

- Oui, t'as très bien entendu. T'es jalouse parce que tu es célibataire depuis une éternité alors que moi j'ai Eleanor !

- Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi mon pauvre ! S'écria Hermione en se levant. Eleanor est une conne Ronald ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle nous parle jamais et qu'elle nous ignore ? La première fois qu'elle m'a parlé c'était pour me dire de ne plus t'approcher sinon j'allais le regretter. Moi, le regretter ? Elle a même osé dire à Harry qu'il était néfaste pour toi ! Quand tu n'étais pas là, elle a insulté tes parents, elle a osé critiquer Fred auprès de George. Ta petite Eleanor ne veut plus s'approcher de Bill sous prétexte qu'il a sa cicatrice et sans connaitre Percy et Charlie elle les a insulté et elle a traité Ginny de trainée ! Cria-t-elle encore plus énervée. Alors maintenant ne raconte pas des choses alors que tu ne connais même pas ta petite amie. Et pour ta gouverne, commença-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, je fréquente quelqu'un depuis plusieurs mois !

Sans laisser le temps à quiconque de parler, Hermione claqua la porte avant de transplaner dans la forêt à côté du Terrier vers une petite rivière pour être au calme.

Alors qu'Hermione venait de partir, dans le salon tout était calme. Personnes n'osait parler et Ron, plutôt énervé, transplana chez sa petite amie sans adresser un seul regard à sa famille.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'Hermione lui dirait tout un jour…, parla enfin George.

- Moi non plus…, dit Harry en prenant dans ses bras Ginny, j'espère que Ron va enfin voir le vrai coté d'Eleanor. Soupira-t-il.

- Bonjours tout le monde ! S'exclama une personne en ouvrant la porte.

- Charlie ! S'exclama Ginny en lui sautant dans les bras. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Oh je voulais vous rendre visite. Sourit Charlie en prenant sa mère dans ses bras. Et bien ça à l'air tendu ici. Où sont Hermione et Ron ? Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

- Mmmh, disons qu'il y a eu un problème à propos de la petite amie de Ron, lui répondit son père, et Hermione est sorti et Ron est partit rejoindre Eleanor.

- Alors racontez-moi tout. Fit-il en s'installant sur un canapé.

Deux heures étaient passées et Hermione n'était toujours pas rentrée, ce qui commença à inquiéter tout le monde car elle n'avait que sa baguette avec elle. Il était rare qu'elle parte aussi longtemps sauf quand elle avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un.

-Peut être qu'elle est partit rejoindre le garçon qu'elle fréquente. Fit d'un coup Ginny pour essayer de trouver une réponse.

- Hermione sort avec quelqu'un ? Fit Charlie, surprit.

- Et bien apparemment. Lui dit Harry en hochant la tête. Elle l'a dit quand elle criait sur Ron. Elle a dit qu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un depuis plusieurs mois mais on en sait pas plus.

- Pourtant on est ses meilleurs amis. Bouda la jeune rouquine.

- Peut être qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à vous le présenter. La rassura-t-il.

Ils continuèrent de parler avec comme sujet de conversation : Hermione et son prétendu petit ami. Tout le monde y participait sauf les parents et Charlie qui intervenait que de temps en temps.

-… -on ne voulait pas nous écouter, mais quand la dragonne est arrivée, miracle. Il s'était directement calmé.

- Charlie ? Intervint Ronald qui venait de rentrer.

- Tiens, salut Ron. Tu fais une sale tête.

- Ouai… j'ai rompu avec Eleanor…

- Wouhou ! Bravo Ron ! S'écria George en tapant dans ses mains avec Bill.

- Et pourquoi cette décision ? Demanda Molly en essayant de cacher son sourire.

- J'ai demandé si tout ce qu'a dit Hermione était vrai et… enfin elle n'a pas nié. Je suis désolé…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri, tu as ouvert les yeux à temps. Sourit sa mère.

- Où est Hermione ? Je voudrais m'excuser.

- Mmh… elle n'est toujours pas rentrée. Lui dit Harry, légèrement inquiet en regardant l'horloge.

- Mais il va bientôt être 19h30 !

- Il vaudrait mieux attendre encore une heure, après il faudrait commencer à la chercher. Conseilla Arthur.

Pendant cette heure, ils avaient tous eu le temps de manger en en gardant de côté pour Hermione quand elle rentrerait.

Molly commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter quand les 20h30 étaient passé donc tous les garçons étaient partit à sa recherche aux alentours du Terrier en se séparant. Au bout de 45 minutes Charlie trouva enfin Hermione. Avant de la rejoindre il envoya un pratonus à sa famille puis il s'approcha lentement de la brune ne voulant pas se frotter à ses réflexes de guerre.

Elle était allongée sur l'herbe juste à côté de la petite rivière en train de dormir, en s'accroupissant à coté il pouvait voir des traces de larmes séchées ce qui lui compressa légèrement le cœur.

-Hermione ? L'appela doucement Charlie pour ne pas l'effrayer. Hermione…

- Mmh…, Charlie ? Fit-elle surprise en ouvrant les yeux.

- C'est moi ! Sourit ce dernier en lui replaçant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Hermione lui sauta dans les bras en l'emportant avec elle sur le sol tout en riant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que tu revenais quand dans plusieurs semaines. Demanda Hermione en s'installant dans ses bras.

- J'ai pris d'autres vacances, et puis je dois t'avouer que tu me manquais. Dit-il en souriant ce qui la fit rougir.

- Je suis contente que tu sois revenue, souffla-t-elle après un moment de silence, ça commençait à être long sans toi.

- J'ai su pour cette après-midi avec Ron. Dit soudainement Charlie en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Mmmh… j'espère qu'il va prendre conscience que sa petite amie est une garce ! Commença à s'énerver Hermione.

- Il l'a quitté. Et il s'est excusé. Il voulait te présenter ses excuses mais tu n'étais pas là.

- J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule… et puis il a osé me dire que j'étais jalouse parce que j'étais célibataire depuis longtemps ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant. Non mais tu le crois toi ?

- Il a dit ça parce qu'il était énervé. Et puis ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que tu fréquentes le meilleur des Weasley !

- Et le plus modeste aussi ! Ria Hermione.

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, elle se retrouvait dans sa chambre, sans son jean et sous son drap. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était d'avoir écouté Charlie parler puis elle avait dû s'endormir et il avait dû la ramener.

Il était seulement 8h30 mais Hermione se leva et partit dans la salle de bain avec des vêtements propre en se dépêchant, sachant que Charlie était au Terrier. Une fois habillée, elle descendit dans la cuisine où Molly commençait à préparer le petit déjeuné.

-Bonjours Molly. Lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

- Oh Hermione ! S'exclama-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu vas mieux ? Vous avez dû rentrer tard avec Charlie, nous nous sommes couchés à 1h du matin.

- Je ne sais pas… je me suis endormie. Charlie a dû me ramener.

- Oh c'est très gentil de sa part !

- Oui… fit Hermione avec un petit sourire en rosissant légèrement.

Hermione déjeuna en compagnie de Ginny et de ses parents en parlant tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione s'étouffe avec un gâteau en voyant Ronald, debout et réveillé.

-Hermione ça va ? S'inquit Ginny.

- Oui, oui. C'est juste le fait de voir ton frère debout à 9h15, c'est tout.

- Hermione je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ! S'écria Ron en se mettant à genoux devant sa meilleure amie.

- Ron ! Ria-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre à genoux, de simple excuse aurait suffi.

Finalement Harry et George se levèrent peut après et c'est là que l'interrogatoire commença pour Hermione qui était le fameux garçon ?

-Je sais ! C'est Krum ! S'exclama George faisant tousser Ron.

- Non George. Soupira Hermione en souriant.

- C'est qui alors ? Couina Harry et Ron en même temps.

- Vous pouvez être tellement gamin tous les deux. Leur dit Ginny en roulant des yeux.

- Charlie ! Souria Hermione.

Tout le monde se retourna et virent Charlie s'avancer dans la cuisine puis s'installer à coté de Gorge et de son père.

-Bon allez Hermione, on est tes meilleurs amis non ? Tu peux nous le dire. Fit Ron en faisant des yeux de petit chiot.

- Je vous l'ai dit !

- Ah bon et quand ? Demanda Ginny, un sourcil relevé.

- Juste avant. Lui répondit la brune en tartinant un morceau de pain.

- Non ! S'écria la jeune rouquine en faisant de grand yeux.

- Si…, fit Hermione en rougissant doucement tandis que Charlie souriait ainsi que Molly.

- Ginny tu sais qui s'est ? Lui demanda Harry avec espoir.

- … Charlie. Dit Ginny en se retournant vers son frère.

- Charlie ? Demanda Harry, perdu.

- Charlie. Sourit Hermione.

- Non, Charlie? S'exclama George en regardant son frère.

- Hey ! Pourquoi vous répéter le nom de notre frère ? Intervint Ronald ne comprenant pas.

- Ronald, commença Charlie, c'est moi qu'Hermione fréquente depuis environ 5mois.

Trop surprit, Ronald laissa tomber son toast dans son bol en ayant la bouche grande ouverte pendant que tout le monde parlait du nouveau couple de la maison.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ! J'espere que vous avez aimé ce petit OS. <strong>

**J'aime bien le couple Hermione/Charlie et je voulais faire une petite histoire sur eux depuis un petit moment donc voila, entre deux Dramione ^^ **

**Laissez des reviews ;)**


End file.
